


后青春期

by SewardAtlas



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Self-Harm
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27785095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SewardAtlas/pseuds/SewardAtlas
Summary: 他们还是青少年。
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Kudos: 4





	后青春期

如果说事情从一开始就乱了套，那么从这一两年开始，他身边的人从混乱中建构了摇摇欲坠的秩序。这群人总能以自己的方式接纳一切，接纳流浪汉、接纳同性恋、接纳YouTube评论家、接纳全食超市、接纳一个有时发疯的Stan Marsh.  
总而言之，人们不再冲着他大吼大叫了，即使他时不时仍冲着他们大喊大叫。无论如何歇斯底里，生活只反馈给他泛泛的空洞回答，轻飘飘的“是的”、“我理解”、“很抱歉”。他被那种善意的虚伪隔绝，被当作一个哭闹不止的顽劣婴孩。  
但他最受不了的是Kyle的态度。他一直以为，无论周围的人如何商量好保持某种一致，那也不会算上Kyle的份。他应该是那个跳出来大喊this is so wrong、对他大吼大叫的那个人。可是没有。Stan故意把烟吐到他脸上，他们的眼睛都被熏得发疼，Kyle也只是皱着眉，然后用*那种语气*询问他需要什么。  
人们越是这样，Kyle越是这样，他越歇斯底里。可是这里连大吵一架的余地都没有，那种坚不可摧的、疲惫的包容把他的喉咙扼住了，那种感觉让他想要大哭，想要把子弹喂进脑袋，想要开车冲下悬崖，可是不行……因为他同时感到非常、非常抱歉。  
为了激怒某人，他几乎尝试了一切极端的越轨方式。他把啤酒瓶扔到窗外，翘课，偷开他爸的车去买大麻，在一切无济于事之后，他当着Kyle的面把抽了一半的香烟摁在自己的小臂内侧。  
Kyle冲上去阻止他，也被烫到了，可是烟头还是烙上去，在那片干净的皮肤上留下一个丑陋的、肿胀的痕迹。他发现Kyle的眼睛和被烟熏到时一样泛红。藉由那块新生的、滚烫的伤痕，Kyle的手指与他的身体相触，在那一刻，好像触到他易碎的灵魂。他在他的触碰下感到一阵痊愈般的欣喜，好像抚平了一片小小的褶皱。他深吸一口气，为此感到眼泪划过过分干燥的皮肤引起刺痛，受着同一种情绪的驱使，他擒住Kyle的手腕，吻他的嘴唇。后者明显受了惊，可仍然容忍了他，仿佛在弥补刚刚的失态。即使唇齿交缠，他也尝不到情欲，只有咸涩的泪水融进去，他们的睫毛都湿漉漉的，看不清彼此的眼神。好像这样就可以继续犯错。  
他明白Kyle爱他：以他自己的自私的方式。那种爱是毒。每一次他触碰他的身体，他都会为此发抖，毒液渗进血管，流进他的脑子里。他一点一点中毒了，所以他可以坐在Kyle身旁为一部爆米花片大笑，可以挺直脊背陪他从家走到学校，可以不在储物柜里藏酒。他的爱让他欢欣雀跃，却不能治好他。总有一天，他会死。藏在地下室的角落里，手脚冰凉、颤栗不止，像每一个注射过度或碰不到药的瘾君子。把安眠药或子弹喂进嘴里，直到断气都沐浴在温暖的毒液中。

他们结束的时候他都没明白自己在做什么。他们身体上的一层汗接触到空气之后之留下冷，Stan哭不出声，全身的力气都被抽走，但在另一个人冰冷的怀抱中的确有某种安宁

他放弃了设法搞清楚Kyle在想什么，因为那个疤痕的存在，他们都默认这只是偏离了轨道之后一点不可避免的小差错。在烂掉的皮肤长好、增生组织也渐渐平坦暗淡之后，他在他面前用另一根烟重新强调他。这回他没有阻止。


End file.
